<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rule number three by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690638">rule number three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fights, Winter, minor injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rule number one: be home by five.</p><p>rule number two: don’t take your gloves off.</p><p>rule number three: don’t go near the sawamuras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time writing daisuga haha, i think it went alright?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part one</p><p>“koshi!”</p><p>fifteen year old sugawara koshi stopped in the doorway, looking back at his mother who had just called his name.<br/>“yes?”</p><p>“are you wearing your gloves?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“and your scarf?”</p><p>“yes!” he tugged at his neck, waving the striped fabric. “i’ve got everything. i’m going now, okay?” he spoke impatiently. it was the first time it had snowed since he and his mother moved to this neighbourhood, and like every other teenage boy, suga was planning to make the most of the weather.</p><p>“your scarf isn’t tied properly,” his mother remarked, causing him to pout.</p><p>“i’ll be fine.”</p><p>“you’ll get a chill.”</p><p>“i’ll sort it out later.” suga hastily tucked the end of the scarf into his coat hood.</p><p>“koshi.”</p><p>“okay, i’ll do it.” he correctly tied his scarf, sulking all the while.</p><p>“that’s better.” his mother stroked his hair. “stay safe out there, okay?”</p><p>“i will.”</p><p>“what are the three rules?”</p><p>“don’t you think i’m getting too old for this?”</p><p>his mother frowned.<br/>“this is a new area, so you have to be careful. what’s rule number one?”</p><p>“be home by five,” suga recited, mentally rolling his eyes.</p><p>“rule number two?”</p><p>“don’t take my gloves off.” he shifted from side to side, itching to leave. “can i go now?” without waiting for an answer, he was by the door, lifting up the latch.</p><p>“koshi,” she reprimanded. “rule number three. unless you’ve forgotten?”</p><p>“it’s a stupid rule!”</p><p>“it’s a rule that you will obey or else you will not leave this house.”</p><p>“fine.”</p><p>“rule number three?”</p><p>suga sighed, narrowing his eyes in thinly veiled contempt.<br/>“don’t go near the sawamuras.”</p><p>“that’s correct. you can go now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part two</p><p>the sawamuras.</p><p>a wild, untrained family full of dirty, nailbiting children. a gang of thieves who couldn’t be trusted; finding yourself in the vicinity of a sawamura had a similar threat level to that of a grizzly bear.  </p><p>according to suga’s mother, anyway. </p><p>suga had seen the oldest, sawamura daichi, a few times at school. he didn’t exactly match his mother’s description; daichi looked to be warm hearted and a genuinely good person.</p><p>he was also downright hot but that wasn’t relevant right now.</p><p>suga left the house and began the walk to a playing field not too far from school. some of his friends had talked about having a snowball fight, so suga was planning on joining in, even though it his mother would be critical.</p><p>there were many rules when it came to suga’s mother. no shoes on the carpet, no clothes left unfolded, no noise before seven am. sometimes, suga thought that his mother’s constant desire for perfection was the reason his father had left last year. maybe he couldn’t stand it any longer.</p><p>“suga!” suga’s friend, fuji greeted him as he arrived at the field. there were already many people there, split into two groups which suga guessed were the teams.</p><p>“hi,” he greeted.</p><p>“i didn’t think you were coming!” fuji exclaimed. “but now you're here, you'll be on the same team as me...”</p><p>suga mostly drowned out his words, his gaze caught by someone else on the other side of the field. their back was turned, but suga obviously recognised the person whom he spent an ungodly amount of time staring at.</p><p>sawamura daichi.</p><p>“sugawara.” fuji elbowed him to get his attention. “did you hear what i said?” he followed suga’s gaze and smirked as he saw daichi. “you’re still crushing on sawamura, huh?”</p><p>“no,” suga defended. “he’s just nice to look at.”</p><p>“then buy a framed photo of him.” fuji rolled his eyes. “anyway, i was saying that i think there’s enough people to start the snowball fight now. are you ready?”</p><p>suga nodded. he bent down to scrape together a snowball, causing fuji to laugh.</p><p>“we’re gonna need better snowballs than that.” he gestured towards the other team, who now had a small pyramid of gleaming white projectiles, sparkling menacingly in the winter sun.</p><p>“wow. i didn’t realise how serious it would be.”</p><p>“get ready.” fuji pulled his hood over his head and grinned. “this is war.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part three</p><p>there were few rules when it came to snowball fights. there were the obvious ones; no stealing ammunition, no forcing snowballs down the enemy’s shirts and definitely no hiding rocks in snow.</p><p>however, as suga was about to find out, there were no rules forbidding headshots.</p><p>the first ball skimmed his cheek before he could register it. even though it hadn’t hit him, suga could feel the force behind the throw and knew that a direct hit would definitely hurt. he picked up a snowball from his team’s pile and threw it in retaliation. it glanced off of someone’s arm.</p><p>more were exchanged. suga’s aim was just starting to improve when he looked back at his team’s pile of snowballs, seeing it almost depleted.</p><p>“suga!” someone on his team called. “we need more snow!”</p><p>“what do you want me to do about that?”</p><p>“just scoop up as much as you can!”</p><p>suga stuck out his lower lip but didn’t argue, moving towards the middle of the field where the snow was still plentiful. he pressed it together in his hands, thinking about how it would have been much more efficient if their whole team worked together.</p><p>“look out!” someone shouted.</p><p>suga’s reflexes were quick.</p><p>unfortunately, the ball of ice that was travelling towards his head was much, much quicker.</p><p>-</p><p>“is he dead?”</p><p>sugawara koshi was on the floor, looking up at what appeared to be the sky. or maybe it was the snow. all he could see was white, with black dots dancing around. he could faintly hear voices as well, too many to distinguish.</p><p>“i thought we said no ice?”</p><p>“i didn’t expect it to actually hit him!”</p><p>“d’ya think he’ll get brain damage?”</p><p>there was another voice, deep and gently commanding.<br/>“stand back. give him space.”</p><p>boots scuffled away and a face came into suga’s vision. even though it was blurry, he knew exactly who it was and immediately wished that another piece of ice would hit his head, hopefully killing him this time.</p><p>“are you okay?” daichi asked, crouching down beside him. “can you tell me your name?”</p><p>“you don’t know my name?” suga tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>daichi released a soft laugh.<br/>“of course i know your name. i was worried you might have a concussion.”</p><p>“it’s sugawara koshi.”</p><p>“sugawara koshi.” daichi smiled as the words left his mouth. “i’ve seen you in school. i’m-”</p><p>“sawamura daichi.” suga cursed himself for interrupting, but the flash of amusement in daichi’s eyes was worth it.</p><p>“it looks like we already know each other.”</p><p>suga didn’t answer, too distracted by the fact that daichi was leaning towards him.</p><p>daichi was offering him a hand.</p><p>daichi touched his hand.</p><p>oh God oh fuck daichi was holding hands with him.</p><p>“is everything alright?”</p><p>“yes,” suga squeaked.</p><p>“can you stand up?” daichi pulled him upright, supporting his shoulders to keep him steady.</p><p>suga knew how to walk. suga had known how to walk since he was a year old. suga knew how to walk.</p><p>but here he was, his legs were giving out underneath him and he sunk onto daichi, whose arm stopped him from hitting the floor again. suga was then pulled upright, daichi’s hand on his back.</p><p>daichi was more attractive than gravity could ever be.</p><p>“you’re bleeding,” daichi remarked, his fingers brushing away the hair covering suga’s hairline to reveal a thin cut.</p><p>suga brought his hand to his forehead and felt the wetness of the blood that had pooled there.<br/>“oh. sorry.”</p><p>“you don’t need to apologise.”</p><p>suga had nothing to say to that; every nerve in his body was tingling as he realised that daichi was still touching his forehead.</p><p>“koshi?” suga didn’t even register that daichi was calling him by his given name. “koshi, you’re spacing out.”</p><p>and all of a sudden daichi’s lips were millimetres away from suga’s, so close that suga could feel his warm, vaguely minty breath.</p><p>“koshi? i think you’re going into shock.”</p><p>of course suga was shocked. shocked that touching daichi hadn’t made him spontaneously combust into a homosexual mess.</p><p>he bit his tongue before he accidentally confessed his love right there and then.</p><p>daichi examined him with a worried glance.<br/>“you look cold. i’d give you my coat or something, but it’s wet and i don’t want you getting colder.”</p><p>“i’ll be okay,” suga mumbled.</p><p>“you should probably go home. or-” daichi furrowed his brow as he thought. “i could get you a warm drink. i live just over there.” he pointed to some houses situated on the other side of his field.</p><p>suga was about to mention that he already knew where daichi lived, but stopped himself just in time.<br/>“are you sure?”</p><p>daichi nodded.<br/>“you can come with me. i don’t want to leave you out here.”</p><p>suga knew he wasn’t supposed to go into other people’s houses. suga knew his mother would be wholeheartedly against this idea. suga knew he should politely decline and make his way home to sort out his forehead.</p><p>the voice of reason was loud. </p><p>the thought of getting to spend more time with sawamura daichi was louder.</p><p>“okay. thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part four</p><p>despite the fact that suga had never once set foot in the sawamura household, he was immediately at home. the place felt like daichi, exuding a warmth and comfort suga hadn’t experienced before.</p><p>daichi returned from the kitchen with a mug in one hand and a plaster in the other.<br/>“for your head,” he explained, setting the mug down in front of suga.</p><p>suga lifted it to his lips. the hot chocolate was well made, with just the right amount of sugar and cream.<br/>“it’s perfect,” he observed. “how did you make it so perfect?”</p><p>“i watch you order hot chocolate at the school cafe.” daichi sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “i promise i wasn’t stalking you.”</p><p>he pressed the plaster against suga’s forehead and smoothed out the wrinkles.<br/>“it should heal nicely.” he paused for a second. “how does it feel?”</p><p>“it’s alright.”</p><p>“do you want me to kiss it better instead?” before suga could respond, daichi’s lips grazed the side of his head, so close that suga was afraid daichi could hear what he was thinking. daichi stood up straight, a smile appearing.<br/>“i think it worked.”</p><p>“uh, yeah. yes.” suga rubbed his cheek to try and hide the blush that was beginning to form. he took off his gloves, setting them down on the coffee table so  he could warm his hands on the mug.</p><p>“tell me about yourself,” daichi said, leaning against the wall. “i mean- i already know a bit about you. but i want to get to know you.”</p><p>“you want to get to know me?”</p><p>“yeah. you seem like the sort of person i’d like to be around.”</p><p>“what do you mean by that?”</p><p>daichi shook his head, laughing.<br/>“i want to be friends with you, koshi.”</p><p>“you do?” suga tried to slow his breathing. “i mean, that’s great. yeah. that’s great.”</p><p>“i never imagined that the first time i properly spoke to you, you’d be bleeding onto my coat, but all’s well that ends well.”</p><p>“yeah,” suga said quietly. “i’m glad i got to speak to you.”</p><p>“we should speak more in the future, if you want-”</p><p>“i need to go,” suga blurted. he had been too aware that every second he spent with daichi was a second his mother would berate him for. he needed to get home before she asked for his whereabouts. “sorry.”</p><p>“that’s fine.” the smile didn’t fade from daichi’s face. “so, are you going to join in again tomorrow?”</p><p>“maybe.” suga wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to make empty promises. he stood up from daichi’s sofa and started towards the door.</p><p>“hey, koshi?” daichi’s voice was soft. “i hope i get to see you tomorrow.”</p><p>suga bit his lip.<br/>“i hope so too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. part five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part five</p><p>suga’s mother was waiting for him when he got back. she didn’t say anything, but examined him closely.</p><p>“koshi.”</p><p>“yes?”</p><p>“where have you been?”</p><p>“i went for a walk.” suga was used to lying to his mother, but this time it was different. he could feel the skin where daichi had kissed him burning. he scratched at it, as if to hide the evidence.</p><p>his mother smiled, but there was no warmth in it.<br/>“do you remember the three rules?”</p><p>“yes. i didn’t talk to daichi.” it took one second too long for suga to realise that his mother hadn't asked about that. he had almost given himself away, and was only saved by the fact that his mother was intently focused on something else.</p><p>“where are your gloves?”</p><p>suga reached into the pocket where his gloves should have been. they weren’t there.</p><p>a memory lazily floated into the forefront of his mind, one of him leaving his gloves on daichi’s coffee table.</p><p>oh.</p><p>that’s where they were.</p><p>“i think i lost them.” technically they weren’t lost; he knew their exact location.</p><p>“you must have taken them off at some point, for you to lose them.”</p><p>“yes-”</p><p>“even though you’re not allowed to do that.” his mother was still smiling.</p><p>“i’m sorry.”</p><p>she tutted harshly.<br/>“you betrayed my trust, koshi.” before suga could respond, she spoke again. “i can’t let you leave the house again.”</p><p>“wait-”</p><p>“my mind is made up.”</p><p>“please-”</p><p>his mother cut him off.<br/>“i’m going to buy you a new pair, and you are going to stay here.”</p><p>the door slammed as she left.</p><p>-</p><p>there was a sound by the front door a few hours later. suga guessed it was his mother returning, so he waited for her to unlock it, come inside, and find something else to be angry about. he closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself.</p><p>the sound of someone knocking instead surprised him. he went to the door and pulled it open.</p><p>there, in all his glory, and with a smile so warm that it made suga’s heart melt, was daichi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. part six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>part six</p><p>there were a million things that suga could have said. he could have asked what daichi was doing here, how he knew suga’s address, or why he looked so attractive when his face was red from the cold. </p><p>in fact, suga said nothing.</p><p>“hey, koshi.” daichi’s voice was gentle. “you left your gloves at my place earlier, so i thought i should bring them.”</p><p>“that- that was kind of you.”</p><p>daichi passed them to him and clasped suga’s hands around.</p><p>“wait, daichi, how did you know where i live?” suga’s brain had regained function, though he suspected it was only due to his and daichi’s current physical contact.</p><p>daichi looked bashful.<br/>
“there was this one time where i wanted to walk home from school with you, but i got too scared to ask you directly.”</p><p>“you wanted to walk with me?”</p><p>“so i ended up walking above ten metres behind you, and before i knew it, you had shut the door and i’d missed my chance.”</p><p>“you wanted to walk with me?” suga repeated, his voice reflecting his disbelief. “why?”</p><p>“it’s.. ah.” daichi shook his head and stood up straight. “i think you’re cute and i want to get to know you.”</p><p>“oh.”</p><p>suga had never once imagined that his reaction to daichi’s half confession would simply be ‘oh’. but in all fairness, he hadn’t imagined that it would ever happen.</p><p>“i figured you probably wouldn’t feel the same way.” daichi turned to leave, but suga grabbed his arm.</p><p>“i do. i do.”</p><p>“koshi? you do?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>daichi laughed again.<br/>
“we have quite a while to go, but i’m happy to see where this takes us.”</p><p>there was a silence, gentle but not fragile, as something in suga’s heart bloomed. and judging by the look on daichi’s face, he felt it too.</p><p>“you should probably leave before my mother gets back.” suga expected daichi to question him further. to his relief, daichi just nodded and turned to leave, not before giving suga’s hands a soft squeeze.</p><p>“i’ll see you soon, koshi.”</p><p>it felt like there was a dove bursting from its cage into radiant sunlight, finally free from its shackles.</p><p>there were many rules when it came to suga’s mother.</p><p>there were few rules when it came to snowball rights.</p><p>however, when it came to loving daichi, there were no rules at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ending felt so cliche but i had absolutely no idea how to end it oops</p><p>as always, comments and kudos are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>